


You Don't Deserve Some Shit You Receive

by aptar24



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Hugging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aptar24/pseuds/aptar24
Summary: Bruce is feeling down after playing some rounds of CSGO.Adam arrived at the office, having forgotten something. He finds Bruce there, really down.Adam to the rescue.





	You Don't Deserve Some Shit You Receive

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've watched an old stream from Bruce where he was playing CSGO. A guy in the end said "No wonder Catchall (Bruce) is shit", in which Bruce replied, "Thanks."
> 
> The way Bruce handled it was very mature and all but you could see from the stream how that brought him down, with his sigh and being silent and all at the end of the stream. It really affects someone when they see someone booming with happiness, in this case, Bruce, being sad.
> 
> After watching it, I just wanted to hug the hell out of Bruce.
> 
> In which all I can do, is make my own ending after the stream ended. :P

The rounds of the match were just finishing up, and finally after a lot of shooting, explosions, smoke grenades and anything else that explodes, they finally won the match.

"It was all about communication." A guy in the voice chat said.

Bruce liked that guy, although he was bossy at times during the match, he had a control of his team, born a leader. "Yeah it was." Bruce replied.

Then, another guy said, "No wonder Catchall is shit."

"Thanks." Bruce shot back.

Bruce knew what to expect from a competitive gaming community, and he always handled them maturely, always taking the high road. After all, like any other game, he played video games just for fun, that's what they were made for anyways. But he could never avoid feeling like shit after someone talks shit about him.

He looked at his screen as the game brought itself back to the main menu. He sighed, having lost the mood to go for another round, he didn't wanted to play more if he got matched up with another salty player.

This was sad, he noticed.

He was in the office right now, all alone, in the dark. He stayed late to play video games. No one else besides Peake would be in his apartment anyways, Bethany was out of town for work, and Peake is a grown man, he could take care of himself. As far as he knew, Peake could be outside right now, doing God knows what. So no point going home early, wouldn't hurt to stay in the office for a few more hours.

He sat there on his seat, before he noticed he still hadn't turned off the stream and decided to do so. As he turned the stream off, he said his goodbyes, and he wondered if any of his viewers actually stayed looking at him, clearly mood down from the exchange earlier.

With the stream down, he quitted the game, then went on ahead and stretched his body, mainly his arms, before making himself very comfortable with his seat, looking like he was about to fall from his seat.

He just sat there, looking at his desktop's wallpaper, a picture of the whole gang, happy and eating together. He couldn't help but think that they should do this again sometime.

Another sigh.

Maybe a drink will lift up his spirit?

He sat back straight, now aiming to turn off his computer. However, before he could do any of that, he heared the door behind him open up.

"Wha- Bruce?" A very familiar voice behind him asked.

He turned his seat around, to find Adam has just entered the office this late. How embarassing this was, Adam finding him here at this hour.

"Hey Adam." He said, trying to sound cheerful as he ever was, but he was unable to hide the sadness in his voice.

"What are you doing here at this hour?" Adam asked curiously. Bruce didn't knew if Adam noticed his tone, hopefully if he did, he wouldn't ask about it. As for his question, he would come up with an excuse, something that sounds better than staying late to just to stream and play videogames at the office. However, he decided that honesty was the best policy.

"I just finished streaming some CSGO." Bruce answered. After Adam let out an, "Oh." It was Bruce's turn to ask, "What are you doing here?"

Adam smiled, then answered, "I forgot my glasses." and he soon started to rummage through his desk. Adam then added, "I was in a dinner with Jess today in a fancy restaurant, I couldn't read anything in their menu."

Great. Adam was having a date with his wife earlier while he stayed here. He should have gone home and maybe skyped with Bethany, at least that wouldn't have brought him down like it did here.

"You all right though?" Adam asked him again, stopping through his search. Bruce looked at him at the question, before Adam continued to say, "You know, that look in your eyes, the depressed dead kind of eyes? I always have them... but it's not like you to have them. What's wrong?"

Bruce sighed. Adam did notice. Before he knew it, Adam has left his desk, and was now standing before him. As Bruce looked up at him, Adam knelt down, so they could be face to face.

"C'mon Bruce, you can tell me anything." Adam said.

Adam was a great friend, even though his main attitude was being cynical about almost anything. With the years that they spent with each other, they almost felt like family. But Adam had his own family now, specifically a wife at the moment.

"Isn't Jess like, waiting in your car right now?" Bruce asked, afraid that he might be slowing Adam down.

"Oh no. Jess is already off to see some relatives in the weekend, hence, the date." Adam smiled at him, knowing Bruce didn't wanted to get in the way. Then Adam said, "Now, your turn, what's wrong?"

Bruce sighed, giving up. "Nothing's wrong. As far as I know. It's just that... I don't know, I've been called shit over CS, and I know damn well not to dwell on it, but I can't help but to think about it. It's bringing me down."

"Bruce." Adam started, "You do know that what people say about you ain't always true, right?"

Bruce nodded, "Yeah, I know but..."

He was cut off by Adam when he said, "Here, let me tell you a secret." Bruce shut himself up, about to listen to what Adam had to say, "Remember back when we were still called Inside Gaming in Machinima? The time when you guys were just about to join me?"

Bruce nodded again.

"I was having self issues, because almost everybody I knew about were leaving to do their own thing, and you guys were replacing them. I hardly knew some of you back then. But that worry left when I finally met you guys. Especially you Bruce. You just radiate positive energy, man. I can't bare to see you like this just because of one guy from the internet calling you shit."

Bruce didn't know why, but he could see Adam's eyes were tearing up, and he couldn't help but to join his state.

"Th-thanks I-I..." Bruce was trying to thank him, but he was cut off again when Adam put his arms around him.

Adam's hug was warm, it comforted him, and Bruce couldn't help but to let go of the insecurities he had in his mind. He didn't know how Adam's hug could be so different from the others he received in his entire life. Maybe because of his body, the cuddly structure that he had. Or maybe just his entire personality, the "I may not look like it but I care" type of personality.

"You're the best best friend anyone could ever ask for." Adam told him while he still hugged him.

Bruce was loving this moment. If he could stop time and feel like this for forever, he would. But like all things, they end, and soon enough, Adam let go of the hug. Nevertheless, it brought Bruce's mood up.

"Thank you." Bruce finally managed to say.

"Don't mention it." Adam said as he was now back in his desk to find his glasses. However, he still had trouble finding them. "I'm pretty sure I left them here somewhere." He said.

After Bruce has turned off his computer, he asked him, "Need help over there?"

"Yes, please." Adam answered, kind of embarrassed.

Bruce started to walk towards Adam's desk.

He would have laughed. Really. But it would have made him feel bad about it. But he was holding his laugh back. Adam's glasses was right there in front of him, and he didn't knew if it was because of the darkness in the room that didn't help in Adam's search.

"I found it." Bruce said as he grabbed Adam's glasses and gave it to him.

"Finally! Thanks." Adam said, overjoyed.

As soon as he put them on, he finally saw the world crystal clear, as well as the laugh Bruce was holding back.

"What?" Adam asked.

"It was right in front of you." Bruce stated.

"No shit?" Adam said, almost like he didn't believe it.

Bruce let out his trademark laugh, Adam annoyed a little bit at his incompetence to find his own glasses.

"At least there's the laugh I wanted to hear." Adam commented. "But we are never ever going to talk about this."

Bruce nodded, still laughing.

And after everything in the office that needed their attention was done, they finally left and said their goodbyes to each other, knowing they will still be able to see each other the next day, and headed for their respective places.

**Author's Note:**

> Im not a great writer but i hope you guys liked it!


End file.
